


Seeing Double

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Incest, Multi, She's the meat in their sandwich, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: What happens when Hermione arrives at the twins' flat to find them being more than brotherly with each other.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Comments: 24
Kudos: 274





	Seeing Double

“I guess you two really are identical everywhere,” Hermione said, looking the naked brothers up and down. “Lavender owes me five Galleons.”

She had arrived at the twins’ flat a few moments earlier. They had asked her to stop by and help them with a charm they were having issues with for one of their joke products. While in her final year at Hogwarts, Hermione had studied under Professor Flitwick and just three months later, she was already the Ministry's top employee in the Experimental Charms department. While she was still in school, she never would have imagined that she would help Fred and George with their joke shop, but after the war, she was of the firm opinion that the world needed more laughter. 

And if anyone needed a laugh right now, it was the Weasley family. The month before, Molly had gathered the Order together at the Burrow to celebrate Ginny and Hermione graduating, and Harry’s birthday. Ron had drank a little too much, and when Harry tapped his glass to make an announcement, Ron had stood up and professed his undying love for Harry. Getting down on one knee, Ron had asked his best friend to marry him. 

Poor Harry’s face had turned red and politely told Ron—over the sound of the twins’ and Charlie’s laughter—that he was already engaged to Ginny and they had a baby on the way. After much commotion and Molly squealing in delight, Ron had taken off running towards the edge of the garden and Disapparated. He had written to his parents to let them know he was safe, and never coming back. Molly had been in a right state ever since. 

But instead of Hermione Apparating into the twins' flat and finding them working on the project they needed help with, she found them side by side on the sofa, naked as the day they were born, and each had a hand wrapped around his brother’s hard cock. 

“It’s not what it looks like!” George yelled, pulling a blanket from the back of the sofa and putting it over their laps.

She could tell them apart now, thanks to George’s missing ear. Fred rolled his eyes as Hermione snorted in amusement. 

“I think it’s a little late for that, Georgie,” Fred said. “I’m pretty sure she’s old enough to understand what she walked in on.”

“Is this a regular thing then?” Hermione said, gesturing to their now hidden laps.

“Well, you see,” George began. “We were just… umm…”

She raised her eyebrow at him. “Between women and realised that someone else's hand always feels better on your body than your own and since you’re identical twins is more like masterbating than incest?” 

“Always knew you were smart, Brains.” Fred winked at her. “You’re not disgusted? You think this is okay?”

“I think you two are lucky I’m the one that popped in today and not one of your siblings. But honestly, you two are both adults and as long as you're both consenting, what you do with your own body is your choice.”

Hermione looked the twins over. They were still in excellent shape and she wasn’t afraid to admit to herself that she had fantasised about sleeping with one or both of them ever since she discovered the joys of masterbation. Maybe this was her chance to act on that fantasy. It was obvious they were comfortable with each other. And from the looks of it, this wasn’t their first time touching each other. Gathering her courage, she spoke. 

“To be honest, I’ve always wondered what it would be like to be with both of you at once. There’s something exciting thinking about being with two people who look the same.”

Fred was off the sofa in a flash. His naked body was pressed against her back and his lips brushed against her ear as he spoke. 

“Have you ever been with two men before? Have both your holes filled as they fuck you between them?”

“Fuck me,” she whimpered. “No.”

“Do you want that, Hermione?” George asked. She hadn’t even noticed he had left the sofa to stand in front of her. “Want me to fill that tight cunt of yours while Freddy here takes you up the arse?”

“Oh, umm… I’ve never… had anal before.” Hermione internally cursed at her stammering and reddening cheeks. She wasn’t embarrassed she hadn’t had anal sex before. She wasn’t against it, she just hadn’t had the opportunity to try it yet. “Don’t you have to prepare for it?”

“You do, but there are spells that make it easier. If you’re not ready, that’s okay too.”

“Absolutely,” Fred added, running his tongue around the shell of her ear. “I can always fuck George while he fucks you. How does that sound?”

“You two…” She trailed off as both twins started kissing her neck. “You two have sex with each other? How did that happen?”

“We were  _ very _ poor and didn’t have a lot of things to play with…”

“...so we started playing with each other.”

“And before we were allowed to cast warming charms…”

“...we kept each other warm.”

“Those pesky morning erections…”

“...felt so good, how would we resist?”

She had no idea which one of them was which as they spoke in their tandem twin speak. Images of Fred and George laying in bed together, naked and writhing against each other filled her mind and she knew any chance she had of saving her knickers were gone. They were ruined. Beyond the help of magic or Muggle cleaning. 

“Which way to your room?” she asked. 

They led her down the hallway, past an open bedroom that looked too neat to be used regularly and the bathroom before showing her into their bedroom. Fred gave her a tour as they walked, telling her they only kept the second room for appearances sake. Their bedroom, like the rest of the flat, was cleaner than she had expected for a bachelor pad, but she figured Molly’s obsessive cleaning habits must have transferred to her sons. 

“May we undress you?” George asked, now standing behind her.. 

At her nod, both of their hands roamed her body and she leaned back into George’s chest as he pulled her shirt and bra off and her knees went weak. His hands made their way up her stomach until they came to rest on her exposed chest and started to play with her nipples. Fred had already helped her out of her footwear, and was now working on the fly of her trousers. As he slid them down, George supported her as she stepped out of them. 

Kneeling in front of her, Fred placed a soft kiss on her pussy lips. 

“Did you know that you have the prettiest, sweetest cunt I’ve ever seen?”

He gave her no time to reply before he used his fingers to spread her open and his tongue flicked across her clit. Combined with the pleasure of George still playing with her tits, Hermione was in sensation overload. As Fred slid two fingers inside, her mind went blank and nothing existed except the places where their hands and mouths were touching her. 

Everything she was feeling seemed to shift, to move, gathering between her thighs and pulling tighter and tighter. When the tightness became so intense she thought she would break, her world exploded and she collapsed into George’s arms. It was in that moment she understood what  _ la petite mort  _ really meant. 

When the world around her came back into focus, she was lying on the bed, her head on Fred’s chest as George’s hand rubbed her back. They were talking quietly about what to make for dinner that night and she smiled at the domesticity of it all. Fred looked down at her and grinned. 

“Well George, it looks like our meat has woken back up,” Fred said. “Nice nap?”

“Was I asleep long?” she asked. “And what do you mean by  _ meat _ ?”

“Ten minutes or so. Fred and I are making a ginger sandwich,” George explained, “and you, Brains, are going to be the stuffed meat between us.”

Hermione laughed. “I don’t normally like so much cream on my sandwich, but I think I’m going to like this one.” 

Fred laughed and pulled her over so she was draped over his body and pressed his lips to hers. She groaned as his tongue licked along the seam of her mouth and George’s lips found her neck. One of their hands made its way down her body and she shifted her legs to straddle Fred’s hips. His hard cock slipped between her wet pussy lips and he bucked up against her. 

George kissed his way down her back and gripped her arse cheeks, spreading them wide. She startled as she felt him whisper against her and felt the tingle of a spell on her. 

“Just in case you want to try it,” George explained. “No pressure.”

She turned her head to look at him kneeling between her and Fred’s legs. “What was that spell?”

“Just a little something that allows your tight little arse to take my cock without all the preparing it normally takes. If you decide you want it, I just need to use some of this.” He showed her a small bottle.  _ Wet Your Wand Personal Lubricant™ _ “A little bit of this, and you’re all set.”

“Do you want to try it?” Fred asked. 

Hermione looked between the twins. If there was one quality a man had to have if he was going to take her arse cherry, she had to feel comfortable with them. She knew they were pranksters, but they always made her feel safe. Plus, they had never pulled any jokes on her and if that wasn’t enough to trust them, nothing was. 

“Okay,” she said, her voice calm. “But you’ll stop if I don’t like it?”

“The second you ask me to,” George promised. 

Fred wrapped his hand in her hair and brought her face back to his. His lips found hers and they began to rock against each other, his hard cock rubbing against her clit. George’s hands were running up and down her thighs before two of his fingers entered her cunt. Without warning, his tongue circled her anus and she groaned into Freds mouth. No one had ever touched her there so she had no idea how sensitive it was. 

As George continued to lick and finger her, Fred’s hips sped up, stimulating her clit in the most delicious way. The fingers inside her shifted, pressing against her G-spot and Hermione came hard. Fred stilled his hips as she gasped, and she laughed at the pleased smirk on his face as they stopped kissing. 

“You ready?” George asked. 

“Please,” Hermione begged. As nice as the frottage was, she wanted them inside her. 

George pulled his fingers from her pussy and she lifted her hips slightly. She felt him grasp Fred’s cock and positioned the head at her entrance. Dropping back down, she felt Fred shutter beneath her as he filled her. The sound of a bottle cap being opened was loud in her ears and she heard George squirt some into his hand.

His finger entered her arse and she tensed up before Fred whispered for her to relax. He kept up a steady stream of soothing words and inappropriate jokes as George worked his way up to three fingers inside of her. Soon the fingers were removed and with her approval, George placed the head of his cock at her back entrance. 

He slowly pushed into her as she took deep, even breaths. It wasn’t painful, but the feeling of being so full was something she didn’t know she had been missing. He moved at a steady pace until he was full seated inside her. She vaguely recognised that the twins were communicating silently to each other before they started to move; George pulling out as Fred pushed in. 

“Fuck, Hermione,” George growled into her ear. “You’re so fucking tight and I can feel Fred’s cock rubbing against mine as we fuck you.”

“How does it feel, love?” Fred asked. “To have us both in you at the same time.”

“Incredible,” Hermione answered, unable to think of any other adjective in the moment. 

The honest answer was that there was no way to describe how she truly felt. There was fullness, powerful arousal, safety, respect, enjoyment, and a hundred other emotions that were rushing through her body. Not to mention the passion the twins were exuding. It was so strong it almost felt like it was inside her too. 

A hand—whose she couldn’t say—found its way between her and Fred and started to rub against her clit in time with their trusting cocks. Groaning, she pushed her hips down and ground against it. The rhythm of the twins started to falter as they were all racing towards completion. 

Hermione came first, crying out their names as her pussy and arse clenched hard around Fred and George’s dicks. She felt each dick as it started to pulse inside her, their come filling both holes. Another small tremor rocked through her at the way it felt. 

George was the first to move, pulling out of her slowly before dropping to the bed next to her. Fred’s hands found her hips and he helped lift her off of him. Flopping down, Hermione was pulled into George’s arms. She was hardly settled when Fred cast a strong cleaning charm over all of them and snuggled up to her back, placing his arm around her waist and settling his hand on George’s flat stomach. 

Closing her eyes, Hermione kissed George’s chest. “That was way better than any fantasy I came up with. We can do this again, right?”

“We’re willing…”

“...Anytime you want us, Brain.”

“Just say the word…”

“...And we’ll come.”

“Oh, nice pun, brother!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, this is fiction. Incest is illegal most places, but not in fiction...
> 
> Wet Your Wand Personal Lubricant™ is trademarked by SmithAndBarrowman and used with permission!!


End file.
